


That Ain't What You Ate

by faliceplease



Category: Little Mix, One Direction
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Louis, Finger Fucking, Oral Sex, Smut, crack ship, did I say lesbians, gender swap, girl louis, lesbian louis, lourrie, might be continued later, this is my first time writing this kind of thing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just really couldn't stand the pretty blonde she had no chance with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Ain't What You Ate

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda love lourrie,  
> kinda love lesbian!louis
> 
> so thus I wrote this when I should be asleep.
> 
> This is my first time writing girlxgirl tell me what you think!

The first time Louis laid eyes on her, she knew that Perrie was the girl of her dreams. Maybe that was cliché, but that blonde beauty was something out of this world. Louis didn’t often fall for girls out of her league, but this time it was different. Perrie was the popular girl, friends with everybody, always laughing with you instead of at you. Louis couldn’t say the same about herself.

The first time she found herself alone with Perrie, was in an elevator. It was a school trip to New York, and after spending the evening in a theatre, they were both tired, and possibly high on musical theatre atmosphere. Perrie was humming under her breath, flashing Louis smiles as she tapped her toes. It was adorable really, and Louis had no idea how she was going to cope another year of this. 

The way Perrie could make her feel so comfortable, yet remind her how unspecial she truly was. Perrie was this friendly with everyone, and that was the worst part. When the blonde asked her to dance as they rode to one of the top floors, she couldn’t say no. Nobody could say no to that girl.  
As their hips swayed together, the only music being the sounds coming from Perrie’s own cherry coloured lips, Louis felt like she was going to die right there and then. She was heating up faster than a microwave dinner. Why was it so unfair? Why couldn’t she kiss those puffy lips, and take away those words spilling from her mouth? She wanted to kiss her until her lipstick was ruined, kiss her until she had nothing left to sing about. Louis began to hate Perrie Edwards, simply for being so close, yet so far out of reach.  
The second time they were alone was at a party. Louis had been smoking in the back garden, wondering why she had even attended. She didn’t have many friends, and all of them were wasted, possibly shagging upstairs in someone’s little sister’s bedroom. She didn’t want to know the details honestly.  
She almost didn’t believe her eyes when Perrie came into her vision. The blonde smiled, and Louis wanted to throw her drink straight over her. How dare she waltz over like it was no big deal? Wearing her bohemian skirt, and her knitted crop top, looking like every lesbian’s weakness. She didn’t want to be alone with Perrie, especially when she couldn’t even handle being alone with her thoughts of Perrie. 

“It’s so warm out here; it’s almost too warm for a summer evening in donny.” She spoke, her voice coming out like poetry to Louis’ ears. She frowned and nodded her head, acting as if she had noticed. She hadn’t really; she didn’t feel the cold regardless, so every night was pleasant to her usually.  
“I guess it is.” She responded, upon realising that Perrie was the kind of person who expected an answer.  
“You know what? I feel like this is all going too fast. Soon we’ll be off to uni, and I won’t see any of you. It’ll be so bloody dreadful. I suck at making new friends, and honestly what am I going to do without you, my debbie downer.” She teased, nudging Louis’ elbow with her own. 

Louis never imagined that Perrie would even entertain the idea of missing her, or even the fact that Perrie might pay attention to her constant state of having a bad mood. It was slightly embarrassing knowing that she’s spent all this time with a sour look on her face, and the girl of her dreams now has that imprinted on her mind.  
“You don’t have to be without anybody, and even if you are it’s not like you’ll have trouble making friends Per, everybody fucking loves you.” She told her, taking another drag from her cigarette. When the butt was too small to salvage another hit, she threw it down onto the dirt, and stomped on it, eyes avoiding Perrie at all costs.  
“Not everybody.” Perrie told her, and Louis had no idea what that meant. 

The third time it was raining, pouring rather. Louis had rushed back into her flat after fetching her mail, an adventure that probably could have waited until later. She wasn’t expecting any letters, so heaven knows why she even needed a bloody mail box anyway.  
She hadn’t seen or heard from any of her old school friends in months, having moved to London for uni as soon as she possibly could. It wasn’t as though she cared about leaving her old life behind, the only person she ever wanted to stay in touch with was the one person she was glad she hadn’t seen. Perrie Edwards was nothing more than a crush, and she was all in the past now, the way it should be. 

Except she wasn’t now was she? Louis nearly dropped her pile of soggy letters when she saw who was sitting on her doorstep, suitcase sat beside her. She didn’t know what the hell to do, so she ushered Perrie inside out of the cold, feeling like a complete twat in the process.  
After making the both of them a spot of tea, that’s when she finally deemed it appropriate to ask what was going on, why the hell Perrie chose her out of all people to come and visit. It wasn’t as if she didn’t have any friends, their old catholic girls school was swarming with friends for Perrie, friends who would drop everything to welcome her into their homes, she was sure of it. 

“I know it’s rude of me to just stop by like this, but everything has just turned to shit since I last saw you.” Perrie explained rather vaguely. Louis still had no idea what she meant by that, so she nodded her head, acting like she had somehow pieced together what Perrie was trying to say.  
“I mean I thought getting into university was going to change everything. Instead all it did was make me lonely piece of shit Lou, do you know what that’s like? Suddenly having no idea who you are, and not having anybody in your life you can talk to? I went mental; all I wanted was one familiar face, something to get me through my shitty day. And you know what? I remembered that you were out here, and all I could think about was how well you’d understand me.” She kept waffling on and Louis started to wonder how Perrie had turned into her in only a few short months. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, the sparkle in her eye was almost nonexistent. Who’s the Debbie downer now? She wondered silently, a smirk falling across her lips. 

“Perrie, I don’t mean to sound like a tit, but don’t you have other friends? You and I have never been close, and here you are crying in my kitchen over how shitty it is to be just like me. Isn’t that something you’d feel more comfortable telling Jade?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Her tea was getting cold, so she took a long gulp, not wanting the beverage to go to waste.

Perrie blinked back at her, watching as Louis simply guzzled on her drink, she hadn’t expected this reaction, but now that she thought about it, this was Louis after all. The same Louis who refused to come to her sleepovers in primary, the same Louis who thought everything Perrie enjoyed was stupid, and didn’t want to be invited anywhere. Perrie had always tried to include Louis in her friendship circles, but Louis had always preferred to be alone. “I forgot how much of a cow you could be.” She complained, letting out an overdue grown. She was starting to regret showing up here of all places. Louis didn’t like her, which was something she’d somehow forgotten since the last time they’d spoken. Louis had never liked her; Louis has never liked anybody as far as Perrie could tell. She loved wallowing in her own misery too much to have friends.  
This of course made Louis upset, her brows furrowed together angrily as she tried her hardest not to throw her lukewarm tea across her kitchen floor. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, her words followed by a bitter bound of laughter. 

Perrie shrugged, not backing out of this now. She knew that Louis would either walk away or tell her to get out. Louis wasn’t the type to harp on about anything; she didn’t like conflict and never has. It was always so frustrating to everybody who knew her. “I’ve always been nice to you, I’ve tried to be your friend for as long as I can remember, and all you ever do is shut me out. I’ve never done anything to you Louis and you’ve always acted like you’re too good for me, too good for everybody else. Well you’re not, and this act of feeling sorry for yourself is getting you nowhere. You can’t keep pushing everybody away, and feeling bad for having no friends. People try to be your friend, and you don’t let them.”  
Louis’ frown intensified, and she didn’t know how much more her forehead could take at this point. She knew for sure that she hated Perrie Edwards in that moment, more than she could express into words. She set her mug on the kitchen counter and walked around to where the blonde was standing. “You don’t fucking know me.” She told her, standing eye to eye with her. She was fuming, wondering if there was actual steam coming out of her ears, because that’s how hot headed she was feeling. She didn’t enjoy arguments at all; in fact she hated even the slightest hint of a conflicted. Yet this time she couldn’t help herself, she couldn’t help the way Perrie’s eyes were pleading with her to fight back, to finally stand up for herself. 

“I know that you’re the only person who doesn’t try and impress me.” Perrie told her, voice falling soft as she realised that yelling wasn’t going to help this situation at all. She reached out to cup one of Louis’ cheeks, feeling her cold skin against the warmth of Louis’ face. She didn’t mean to anger her to this extent. It was as if they were entirely opposite in that moment. Perrie with her long blonde hair and her ice cold hands, Louis with her dark pixie cut hair, and her flaming skin and fiery eyes. “I know that I could have given up trying a long time ago, but you’re the one person I actually wanted to see when things were getting tough.” 

Louis closed her eyes at that thought, and in that moment she swore that if Perrie was playing her, she’d never forgive her, she couldn’t forgive her gentle touches, or the way her whispers were sending shivers down her spine. She could never forgive the way her other fingers were now gripping at her hip, the way Louis’ imagined it many times before. “Don’t toy with me.” She whispered, and that was the most vulnerable she’s ever been in front of another person.  
As their lips met, and Louis finally relaxed, all she could think about was all those times she’d pictured this. All those times in school she’d spent hating Perrie for not wanting her, hating her for not being the kind of girl that could want a girl like herself. All of those feelings seemed wasted as she curled her fingers through Perrie’s soft hair. She tasted like peppermint tea, and all Louis wanted to do was remember that taste forever.  
When the blonde pulled away, Louis whimpered out in the tiniest of sounds, opening her eyes to see if she could find regret in Perrie’s sky blue eyes, but all she could see in them was her own reflection. Perrie leaned forward and attached their lips together again, much to her own delight. 

It somehow didn’t feel right to keep snogging in her kitchen, which is why somehow they made their way to the living area, Perrie pulled Louis down onto her lap, sitting on the couch with the brunette atop of her, she ran her fingers through her short hair, wanting to feel her, to have every inch of her memorised, it wasn’t as though this was out of the blue, Perrie’s been thinking about this exact event a lot in the past few months and now that it’s happening she doesn’t think she’ll be able to stop.  
Louis’ completely in awe of every touch, her tough act had flown out the window and been drowned by the rain. All she could hear was rain falling on her roof, and Perrie’s gentle whimpers between tongue exchanges. She can’t keep up with whose tongue is in whose mouth any longer, which was amusing, and entirely arousing, she could feel her body reacting, a sticky feeling between her legs. It never took her long to get turned on, and really it was either a blessing or a curse depending on the situation, right now she was trying to figure out which. 

When Perrie pulled back to catch her breath, her eyes met with Louis’, Louis’ eyes had since changed since their last exchange. They were dark and filled with lust, and that alone made her squirm in her knickers. She shifted slightly on the lounge, thinking about exactly what she wanted. She reached up silently to cup Louis’ breasts with both hands, squeezing the cushioning skin between her fingers. She didn’t say a word, or make a sound, before she was reaching back and underneath Louis’ jumper to unclasp her bra. The clasp released, straps bouncing as her breasts almost became completely free. Louis lifted her hands up over her head, and Perrie helped her remove her jumper. 

When her bra was thrown out of the way, Louis sat there straddling Perrie’s hips, naked from her waist up. She felt mildly exposed, especially since she was trying to read Perrie’s expression. The blonde was studying her breasts like they were a maths test, and it was honestly a little frightening. She was so close to covering herself back up, when Perrie took one of her nipples in between her lips. It was a shock initially, until a moan escaped her thin lips. She hasn’t been touched in a long time, not since that one girl she let take her home one night a few months back. That had nothing on this experience though, having your school crush suck on your tits was more than a dream come true in Louis’ opinion. 

“I hated you.” She told Perrie, closing her eyes as she let out a lustful gasp. “I hated you because I wanted you to want me, and you didn’t.” She breathed as Perrie pulled back from her breast. Her hardened nipple twitched in the cold air, now that it had been abandoned by the warmth of Perrie’s mouth. 

“I thought it was obvious when I danced with you in New York. I liked you, always did.” Perrie responded, lightly flicking the sensitive nipple with her fingers. She didn’t know why she hadn’t just told Louis long ago, maybe if she had they’d have a different story, a different life to live, there was no knowing that now. The only thing she knew for sure was that Louis was right there, and there was no time like the present. She moved her mouth onto Louis’ other nipple, grazing her teeth against the sensitive skin. This time Louis’ reaction wasn’t so quiet, she let out a moan that made Perrie’s body throb. She nibbled against her skin once more, wanting to see if Louis would react like that again. She moaned once more, before Perrie’s own lust had taken over, she attached their lips into a messy string of hot kisses, Louis’ fingers fumbled with the button’s of her blouse, but it wasn’t long before Perrie’s boobs were on display just like her own. 

Louis’ small hands couldn’t seem to get enough of her chest, she could do this forever she decided as Perrie’s hungry kisses indicated that her touches were exactly what she wanted. Louis pinched at one of the blonde’s nipples and hummed into her mouth as Perrie moaned. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Louis gusted when she came up for air, looked down at the half naked girl on her lounge. She truly was the most beautiful girl Louis’ ever fancied that was for sure. Perrie didn’t say anything, instead her face turned a pink colour, and she closed her eyes bashfully. Louis couldn’t help but press a gentle kiss right between her eyes.  
The sweet moment wasn’t long lived, because soon Perrie had reached down to palm Louis through her joggers, rubbing her hand across her crotch, making Louis squirm until she was so desperate, she was almost begging to take off the rest of her clothes, both girls stood up, a moment that should probably be reserved for a Nicholas Sparks novel, when Perrie stepped out of her maxi skirt, and stood only in her pale green knickers, Louis thought she was going to die, when she stepped out of her own trousers, and realised this was actually a reality, she didn’t know what to think next. Her head was spinning as Perrie fumbled with the waistband of her boyleg underpants. As the tight fabric pulled away from her thighs, and down to her knees, she held onto Perrie’s shoulders to balance herself as she stepped out of them. In return she helped Perrie step out of her own, something she never pictured herself doing. 

As they sat back down on the lounge together, lips reuniting into a passionate snog, Louis couldn’t help her wandering hands, she ran one finger in between Perrie’s thighs, touching the skin of her vagina lips. She’d recently been waxed, and her skin was starting to get soft. Unlike Louis’ own, if she knew she was going to get laid, maybe she would have gone for a wax, instead she was covered in short hairs from her last shave, she hoped Perrie didn’t care, that she wouldn’t be disgusted by body hair. She didn’t think she would be, being the feminist that she was. 

Perrie let out a shaky breath into Louis’ mouth as Louis’ thumb lightly shadowed across her clit. Something Louis has been wanting to cause for a while. She wanted to make Perrie feel good, to have her remember her as the girl who rocked her world that day on the lounge. Perrie whimpered, pulling away for a moment to collect herself. She reached down between her legs, making sure Louis wouldn’t move her hand away, not wanting her to stop. Louis wasn’t planning on it, she moved her thumb in a more deliberate stroke this time, rubbing the pad around in a circular motion. Perrie cursed under her breath and had to pull away from the kisses completely. This made Louis smile, because now she could watch what she was doing, watch exactly what Perrie’s body looked like when she was turned on. 

She could feel a wetness between her own legs as she continued to tease Perrie’s clit, watching as the other girl tried to keep herself together, but failed completely. Her head kept tossing side to side as if she could barely keep herself still. It was cute how Perrie tried so hard to keep quiet, like she was shy. It was adorable actually.  
Louis slipped her finger away, causing Perrie to open her eyes again, worried that Louis was regretting this. Louis shook her head and gave her a reassuring smile, before moving down to the floor. She sat her bare arse on her jumper, and pulled Perrie by her ankles so she was in a better position. “If you want me to stop, just say the word.” She told her, and waited for Perrie to nod. 

At first she thought this was a dream, as she sat there with her eyes in line with Perrie’s lady bits. She licked her lips at the very sight. “Stop staring, you’re making me feel silly.” Perrie whined, which cause Louis to simply smile. She used her fingers to spread Louis’ flaps, nudging herself forward until she was close enough to touch again. She pushed her tongue forward, pressing it gently against Perrie’s sensitive clitoris, she whined, pushing herself forward into Louis’ mouth. Louis didn’t mind at all. She already loved the taste of her. She continued to swirl her tongue, before switching over to her thumb again, she moved her mouth further down, slipping her tongue into the mound of wetness, kitten licking until most of her juices were flowing down her throat. She let out a moan, already addicted to the taste of her. She couldn’t help herself. She buried her tongue deep inside of Perrie’s body, darting it in and out, licking up every taste she could find, her thumb still playing ever so gently with her clit, she used her remaining fingers to spread Perrie’s legs further as her lustful hunger took over, all she wanted was more of this, more of everything this girl could offer. She fucked her with her tongue until she began to ache, her own body throbbed below. “Fuck.” She whimpered, pulling her face away to catch her shaky breath. She knew Perrie wasn’t far off her orgasm, so she slipped two fingers in with ease, fucking them in and out, deeper each time, wanting her to feel every thrust. When Perrie screamed out, a flow of her juices squirted out into a hot mess along her hand.  
She licked her clean, never wanting to forget that taste, not in a life time.


End file.
